Ya no estaba seguro de nada
by Mmmasip
Summary: [Serie de One-shots] Se besaban. Se besaban con un hambre que nunca habían sentido. Y sorprendentemente, besarse no resultaba extraño, porque parecía como si siguieran peleándose como siempre; solo que ahora lo hacían a base de caricias desesperadas. [Lemon. Rated MA por el alto contenido erótico]
1. Chapter 1

_La mayoría de personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J. K. Rowling_

 _..._

 _ **Ya no estaba seguro de nada**_

Rose sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella posición, agachada de cintura para abajo, intentado llegar con el trapo sucio que tenía en la mano a la parte más profunda del último estante. Seguramente habría pasado ya la media noche, aunque habían parecido horas desde que hubiese empezado a cumplir su castigo. La chica soltó un bufido mientras miraba de reojo a la figura esbelta y delgada que estaba junto a ella, limpiando los trofeos de la parte de arriba de la estantería. Ella no tenía que estar ahí, ella no se merecía aquel injusto castigo. A Rose Weasley no la habían castigado jamás en su vida, pensaba mientras se preguntaba alarmada que repercusión tendría aquella mancha en su previamente inmaculado expediente. Volvió a soltar un suspiro exasperado. Todo era culpa del desgraciado de Scorpius Malfoy.

"Cómo vuelvas a soltar otro quejido lastimero de los tuyos, Weasley, te meteré el trapo en la boca para que te calles" Le oyó decir al chico, desde las escaleras en las que se había subido, con aquel tono tan socarrón, tan suyo. Ella era quién le metería aquel trapo en su asquerosa bocaza insufrible si volvía a mirarla con aquella media sonrisa ladeada, pensó contrariada. Las imágenes de la última clase de pociones volvían una y otra vez a su mente a medida que las telarañas de aquella viaja aula de trofeos se le pegaban a la túnica del uniforme. ¿Cuándo demonios se había dejado arrastrar a esta situación? ¿Cuándo exactamente había conseguido, el estúpido de Malfoy, que acabaran los dos castigados?

...

 _"¿Te ayudo con eso, Weasley, o te las apañas con esas dos cosas inútiles que te cuelgan de los brazos y que tú llamas manos?" Malfoy volvía a_ _chincharla por enésima vez en aquella clase. Ya se había reído de ella por los pelos que traía llenos de hojitas después de dos duras horas en herbología y de la manera que tenía de levantar el brazo instintivamente cuando el profesor planteaba una pregunta a los alumnos; y ahora se reía de su cara de esfuerzo al intentar cortar unas raíces particularmente escurridizas para añadirlas a su poción._

 _Rose respiró hondo mientras rezaba para sí misma: 'no le contestes, no le contestes, no le contestes...' Sin embargo, las endemoniadas raíces volvieron a escurrirse entre sus dedos y volaron por encima de su mesa. Otra sonora carcajada casi maquiavélica le perforó el tímpano mientras se arrastraba por el suelo para recogerlas y Rose no pudo aguantarse más "¡¿Te vas a callar de una maldita vez, Malfoy?!"_

 _"No puedo" Contestó él entrecortadamente, intentando en vano contener la risa "Tu increíble ineptitud me desconcentra muchísimo, Weasley"_

 _"Ya, ya, tranquilo. Todos sabemos que no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima" Contestó Rose, rápida, audaz. Ella también sabía jugar a ese juego, de hecho, esa era de las pocas cosas, sino la única cosa, que le gustaba a Scorpius de ella, que sabía seguirle el royo a sus sarcasmos._

 _"¡Oh no!" Suspiró Scorpius, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón con un gesto en la cara fingido y teatral "Creo que has malinterpretado mis desprecios Weasley, yo nunca tendría tan mal gusto como para mirarte ...a ti" Puso especial énfasis en la última palabra acompañándolo de una mueca de asqueo en su sarcástica mirada._

 _"¡Silencio todo el mundo!" Gritó el profesor Slughorn desde su mesa al principio del aula, pero Rose y Scorpius hicieron caso omiso y siguieron entretenidos en su eterna pelea._

 _Rose se giró airada para encarar al chico, dispuesta a acabar con toda aquella tontería de una vez y poder volver a concentrarse en su poción. "Pues si tanta grima te doy, Malfoy, deja de fijarte en cada cosa que hago y métete en tus asuntos" La amenaza hubiese dado perfecto resultado si Rose no hubiese elegido ese desafortunado momento para meter sin querer el brazo dentro del burbujeante caldero._

 _El chico estalló en otra carcajada a un más ruidosa que la anterior. "¡Mira que... eres... estúpida... Weasley!" Gritaba mientras se reía forzosamente a mandíbula batiente. "¡Has acabado empapada... de... tu propia poción!" Sin embargo, enmudeció de sopetón cuando Rose, colérica, con la furia subiéndole incandescente por el cuello y las orejas, le agarró de la corbata verde y plateada del uniforme y tiró de él hasta que su cara estaba demasiado cerca de el líquido color violáceo que rugía dentro de su caldero._

 _"¡Otra risita más, asqueroso pedante engreído, y lo que va a acabar empapado de poción va a ser tu cara!"Le gritaba la chica rabiosa al oído sin atenuar la fuerza que ejercía sobre su cuello. "¿Lo has entendido o te hago una demostración-"_

 _"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASADON AHÍ?! Bramó, interrumpiéndola, el profesor de pociones. "¡Weasley! ¡Malfoy! ¡Castigados esta misma noche con Filtch! ¡Y diez puntos menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente!" Slughorn profirió un quejido mal disimulado con aquello último, odiaba tener que quitarle puntos a su propia casa. Los chicos intentaron en vano protestar ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche de castigo con el desagradable conserje de la escuela, Scorpius, echándole toda la culpa a ella, como siempre. Pero solo consiguieron la amenaza de doblar el tiempo de castigo, así que se mantuvieron callados el resto de la clase._

 _..._

Así que, por otra de sus continuas peleas, Rose había acabado encerrada con él, limpiando los trofeos de antiguos premios anuales y las placas de viejas estrellas de Quidditch del colegio.

Deliberadamente, la chica volvió a soltar otro bufido, asegurándose de que sonaba suficientemente alto para llegar a las orejas del chico. Este, tras oírla de nuevo y con la crispación acentuándole las severas líneas de sus facciones, bajó de la escalera de un salto y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. "Te lo he advertido, condenada pesada" Le dijo en un susurro amenazador mientras blandía le trapo grisáceo, con el que había estado quitando polvo a los estantes superiores, a modo de arma. Rose intentó zafarse inútilmente, sabedora de que Scorpius era bastante capaz de hacerla tragar aquel girón de tela mohoso, pero el chico la agarró aun más fuerte del brazo y la mantuvo quieta, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo Flitch al entrar de nuevo por la puerta. "No se os puede dejar solos ¿eh?" Rose y Scorpius se miraron de reojo y se separaron rápidamente, conscientes repentinamente de la inusitada cercanía que existía entre ellos. "Si por mi fuera, os habría dejado toda la noche encadenados en las mazmorras. Es una pena que ya no se me permita impartir esos castigos..." Seguía murmurando el conserje mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la señora Norris, una gata gris paliducho que era igual de desagradable que él mismo. "¡Vamos, largo de aquí! Se ha acabado el castigo".

Los dos jóvenes no lo dudaron en absoluto y corrieron a salir de la habitación para volver a sus respectivos dormitorios; los de ella, en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, los de él, en el sótano, junto a las mazmorras. Caminaron en silencio por el corredor, acompañados únicamente del sonido sordo del eco de sus pasos al retumbar contra la fría piedra gris de las paredes y el tiritar de las antorchas. Rose miraba al frente, perdiéndose en algún punto del infinito, con la cabeza bien alta para mantener aquella postura de airada dignidad. Él, sin embargo, le echaba ligeros vistazos de tanto a tanto, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, divertido de verla tan contrariada. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar. No sabía por qué, pero encontraba un placer inexplicable en conseguir que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas de ira y sus frondosos rizos pelirrojos se desordenaran con los movimientos espasmódicos que hacía su cuerpo cuando se enfadaba.

Cuando estaban a punto de separarse al llegar a las escaleras, Scorpius habló por primera vez. "¿No vas a darme las buenas noches, Weasley?" Dijo con otra de sus medias sonrisas.

"¿A ti? ¿Al que ha conseguido que me castigaran toda la noche limpiando polvo octogenario?" Contestó ella "Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy" El chico río suavemente mientras se apoyaba desenfadado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras. Rose no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que estaba Malfoy en aquella postura, en lo bien que le quedaba aquella mueca socarrona entre sus facciones marcadas. Al instante se arrepintió de ese pensamiento y se reprobó a sí misma, enervándose aun más.

"Eh, espera. Creo que la que ha conseguido que me castigaran a mi has sido tú, Weasley" Dijo él. Ella le miró, cruzando fuertemente los brazos sobre su pecho indignada. "Eres demasiado violenta." Era ligeramente irónico que aquello lo dijese quien le había partido la nariz, de un puñetazo, a la última persona que había osado meterse con su familia; sin embargo, había que reconocer, que Rose Weasley, sí que tenía aquellos prontos irracionales e impetuosos, traídos normalmente por la ira contra él.

"¡Yo no soy violenta, Malfoy!" Gritó ella sin mucha razón dado que se había abalanzado sobre él con el brazo en alto, preparada para propinarle una buena bofetada y borrarle aquella condenada sonrisa de la cara.

Scorpius se irguió y la sujetó por la muñeca, sus rápidos reflejos de buscador experto siempre atentos. "¿Ah no?" Dijo en un susurro satírico con la ceja levantada y sin borrar ni un ápice la sonrisa.

Otra vez, estaban cerca, muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado el uno del otro, con sus respiraciones mezclándose agitadas en el pequeño espacio que había quedado entre ellos. Se miraban a los ojos, a la inmensa profundidad de sus ojos. Él, ahogándose en aquel océano de aguas azul oscuras que bramaban como en una tormenta y se arremolinaban alrededor de su pupila. Ella, recorriendo el páramo gris plomizo que dibujaba agrestes montañas y sinuosos valles dentro de su iris. De repente, ya no pudieron sostenerse a sí mismos por más tiempo.

Se besaban. Se besaban apasionadamente, vorazmente, con un hambre que nunca antes habían sentido. Y sorprendentemente, besarse no les resultaba extraño, porque parecía como si siguieran peleándose como tantas otras veces; solo que ahora lo hacían a base de roces y caricias desesperadas. Scorpius luchaba por abalanzarse más sobre ella, por profundizar aun más el beso, clavando su lengua en el interior cálido y húmedo de su boca, robándole deliberadamente el sabor dulce de su saliva. Rose luchaba por tocar más superficie de su piel sedosa, hundiendo sus dedos ansiosos entre el suave pelo de su nunca, bajando las manos por su pecho, colando unos dedos aventureros por la abertura de su camisa para describir ávidos círculos con las yemas.

Rose no pudo evitar que un gemido, casi inaudible, se escapara entre sus labios entreabiertos cuando Scorpius la apretó más contra él, sus manos deslizándose desde la parte de arriba de su espalda hasta su cintura, ejerciendo una ligera presión en ese punto. El chico notó un tenue escalofrío, recorriéndole la espina dorsal, al sentir como ella suspiraba su aliento cálido dentro de su boca, al notar cómo le respiraba en la superficie de los labios, mojados de saliva y pasión. Quizás, con demasiada fuerza de la debida, empujó a la chica contra la pared más cercana, estrellando su espalda contra la sensación fría de la piedra, dejando caer todo el peso de su propio cuerpo contra ella para contener un ligero tembleque de piernas que le habría delatado. En su inmensa arrogancia, no cabía la posibilidad de que ella descubriera el poder que tenía sobre él.

Siguieron devorándose el uno al otro ávidamente, desesperadamente. Scorpius tenía ahora ambas manos sujetando las caderas de la chica, más abajo de aquel límite invisible que marcaba lo que era socialmente correcto. Y Rose se aupaba sobre sus hombros, sostenida por la punta de los dedos de los pies, peleando por sortear la diferencia de altura entre ambos y ganar más territorio en aquella batalla de lenguas que se fraguaba en el interior húmedo de sus bocas. En uno de los ínfimos instantes en los que se separaban ligeramente para intentar en vano tomar aire de nuevo, Scorpius avistó la puerta de un armario escobero que tenían al lado y separó una mano reticente para alcanzar el picaporte. "Mierda, está cerrada" murmuró contrariado sin llegar a alejarse del todo de la chica, mientras una mano tiraba con urgente violencia de la condenada manivela de hierro forjado.

Rose, con la determinación impetuosa que la caracterizaba, se giró de repente hacía la puerta, pero manteniendo deliberadamente el contacto entre sus cuerpo, ahora con sus nalgas pegadas a las huesudas caderas del chico. Tenía miedo de que si se rompía aquella cercanía, aquella fricción entre ellos, la magia necesitada y ansiosa del momento desapareciera y cayera sobre ellos la aplastante manta del bochorno. Sacó rápidamente su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y musitó con firmeza " _Alohomora_ " La puerta obedeció resignada y se abrió con un chasquido. El chico la siguió dentro de la oscuridad, con una sonrisa involuntaria dibujándose en su rostro. Le encantaba verla así, con decisión, con la mente ágil, rápida en sus movimientos de varita. A Scorpius Malfoy le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes, y para que negarlo, Rose Weasley era una chica inteligente.

Una vez dentro, rodeados de las sombras calladas y cómplices de aquel armario escobero, Rose volvió a girar sobre sus talones para encararle y cogiéndolo con vigor del cuello de la túnica, tiró del chico con los labios entreabiertos y el hambre reflejándose entre las infinitas pecas de su cara. Scorpius no se hizo de rogar, no era capaz, sus instintos casi animales emanando de cada poro de su piel, y volvió a besarla con furia. Sin saber cómo, habían chocado contra algún mueble de madera desvencijada. El chico se agachó ligeramente y agarrándola por los muslos, clavándole los dedos en la tierna piel, la aupó sobre aquella superficie. Ella no se resistió y abrió las piernas para dejarle paso. Por primera vez, sus partes más íntimas estaban tocándose y Rose pudo sentir el bulto que crecía duro dentro de sus pantalones. Se asustó. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de cruzar una frontera de la que ya no podría volver a atrás, sin embargo, cuando oyó el leve gemido de placer que se le volvió a escapar por su propia garganta entre la respiración, decidió que ya no quería volver a atrás y desplazó su cadera para notar aun más aquel bulto.

Volvieron a cortar el beso una vez más, solo el tiempo necesario para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y para intuirse el brillo de sus pupilas entre las tinieblas oscuras. Por alguna extraña razón, no sintieron ninguna vergüenza al mirarse y decidieron, en ese mismo instante, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, que aquello era tan natural entre ellos como el mismo sol que les iluminaba cada día. Dejaron de pensar. Dejaron de oír sus pensamientos y simplemente se abandonaron el uno en el otro, rindiéndose ante aquel despliegue de caricias, besos apasionados y roces ansiosos. Scorpius volvió, una vez más, a inclinarse hacia ella pero desvió la trayectoria en el último segundo, regodeándose en el quejido de añoranza que Rose había musitado, para posar sus labios delicadamente en la curva de su cuello. Primero continuo con aquella inusitada delicadeza y le dio un tierno beso casi infantil, pero sin demorarse , incrementó la tensión del momento mordiéndola, recorriendo toda la línea de su clavícula con la calidez empapada de su lengua.

Rose gemía suavemente, sin remedio, sin control; olvidándose del mundo que existía al otro lado de la puerta, únicamente consciente de aquella caricia sensual, de las firmes manos del chico subiendo osadas por sus muslos, de la fricción intensa entre sus partes íntimas. Con los dedos temblando ligeramente, no de miedo, sino de placer, bajo los brazos de la nuca del chico, acariciando toda la superficie de su torso delgado, quitándole la túnica negra del uniforme, aflojándole la corbata, desabrochando poco a poco cada botón de su camisa. Scorpius no pudo aguantar tanta pesada lentitud y soltándola repentinamente la ayudó a arrancarse su propia ropa. En un segundo, estaba completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba y se deleitaba mirando como los ojos azul oscuro de la chica se paseaban pegajosos por las marcadas líneas de sus músculos. Rose no lo dudo y extendió las manos para acariciar su piel pálida y sedosa, dibujando con la yema de sus dedos los trayectos que emanaban de sus abdominales, de los huesos de su cadera por encima del borde del pantalón. Cuando sus manos ya no eran suficiente, se inclinó para trazar un reguero de besos, tenues, pero extremadamente calientes, desde la parta baja de su mandíbula, por su esternón.

Habría seguido desplazando su boca hacía abajo si el chico no le hubiese levantado la cara para volver a besarla en los labios, metiendo su lengua de nuevo, intentando llegar más profundo de lo que ya había llegado antes. Ahora era su turno de desnudarla a ella. Poco a poco, pero sin pausa alguna, fue quitándole despacio la túnica, el jersey de ribetes rojos y dorados, la camisa blanca,... y echó un paso a atrás intencionado para poder mirarla. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y ahora podía más que intuir las formas desnudas de la chica. El tenue color rosado de sus pezones asomando por la tela casi trasparente de su sujetador, el mapa de pecas que, como estrellas, llenaban el cielo blanquecino de su piel, sus rizos, de un rojo incandescente, cayendo salvajes y despeinados por sus hombros. Scorpius pensó, supo, que nunca jamás había visto algo tan bello.

El silencio se hizo espeso a su alrededor y la chica sintió la urgente necesidad de taparse el torso desnudo con los brazos, avergonzada por primera vez. Nunca antes la habían mirado de esa forma. Scorpius volvió a dar un paso al frente, acercándose por fin a ella, después de haber estado unos segundos, que a ella le parecían infinitos, observándola de aquella manera, indiscretamente. Sin embargo, no volvió a abrazarla con la misma fuerza, con la misma ansia que antes, sino que posó delicadamente las manos sobre su cintura, bajando suavemente el broche de su falda para dejarla solamente en ropa interior. Rose estaba a punto de sacudirle enérgicamente para que dejarla de mirarla con aquella media sonrisa plantada en la cara, a punto de gritarle que la abrazara de una vez, o se largara de allí; pero que dejara de una maldita vez de clavar sus ojos grises en ella, haciéndola sentir tan extraña, tan condenadamente insegura.

Pero Scorpius no lo hizo, ni la cogió entre sus brazos con vigor, ni se marchó de allí. Solamente se acercó un poco más a ella, volviendo a colocarse entre sus piernas, trazando una firme caricia con sus manos, desde sus muslos, pasando por su tripa y por encima de sus pechos, hasta su cuello. Mientras, hundía la cara en la espesura de su cabello rojizo, aspirando fuertemente su esencia. Olía a flores, a las tardes de primavera entre la hierba y la calidez del sol a orillas del lago. "Eres absolutamente preciosa, Rose Weasley" le susurró en la oreja, entre los rizos. Rose se derritió sobre él en aquel mismo instante, soltando un gemido ahogado aun más vibrante que los anteriores. Después de eso, ya no quedó nada más de aquella paz cargada de tensión y expectativa, sino que todo fue furia y rabia. Rabia de acariciarse sin descanso, clavándose las uñas en la superficie desnuda de la piel, rabia de besarse, de chuparse, de empaparse hasta las entrañas de la saliva del otro, rabia de amarse. Amarse con todo el anhelo contenido en los seis años en los que se habían fingido odiar.

Sus entrepiernas estaban aun más cerca la una de la otra. Él se hincaba en ella con garra animal, presionando una erección que nunca antes había estado tan dura. Ella movía incesante la cadera contra él, sintiendo un placer que no se parecía en nada a algo que hubiese sentido antes o que pudiese explicar con palabras. Con una violencia casi cruel, Scorpius introdujo una mano entre la tela de su sujetador y le retorció sin cuidado el pezón, endureciéndolo, contemplando extasiado el jadeo incontrolado que conseguía en ella. Rose, armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, deslizó una mano por sus abdominales hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Le tiritaba todo el brazo de nervios y miedo, dificultando la ardua tarea de desabrocharle el botón y bajarle la cremallera. No quería que él tuviera que ayudarla, quería parecer firme y decidida, segura, que sus intranquilos tembleques en los dedos no delatasen la infantil inocencia inexperta que la inundaba. Al mismo tiempo, el arrastró la palma de su mano por la tripa plana de la chica hasta presionar su sexo por encima de la tela fina de las bragas. A Rose le recorrió un espasmo con aquel roce inesperado. El último ímpetu que necesitaba para por fin aventurarse dentro de sus calzoncillos, acariciando toda la largura de su miembro erecto.

Scorpius espetó un gruñido de placer, cerrando los ojos jadeante. Si seguía así, Rose iba a conseguir que perdiera por completo el poco control que le quedaba dentro. No le importaba. La deseaba, la deseaba más de lo que jamás había deseado ningún otro placer físico, olvidando totalmente que alguna vez tuvo una voluntad de resistencia que ahora le sonaba tan lejana. Con una mano todavía presionando itinerante sobre su clítoris a través de la ropa interior, utilizó la otra para agarrarle el muslo a Rose, el pulgar describiendo círculos cariñosos en la piel delicada y tierna de la parte interior, el resto de los dedos casi arañándola afirmativamente. La chica interpretó aquel gesto y siguió acariciando su miembro de arriba a abajo por dentro de sus calzoncillos, arrancándole otro gruñido susurrado entre los besos.

Rose jadeaba, exhalaba aire agitadamente entre gemidos incontrolados. Sentía oleadas de deleite cada vez que Scorpius frotaba sus partes íntimas de nuevo. La delgada tela de sus bragas se tornaba demasiado gruesa, demasiado opaca, de repente, y cómo si él le hubiese leído los pensamientos, se metió dentro de ellas, encontrando fácilmente aquel botón mágico que ahora estaba más abultado e hinchado de lo que ella era consciente. Otro espasmo la recorrió el cuerpo. El chico la sintió totalmente mojada de gozo, y aquella sensación cálidamente húmeda en los dedos le descontroló repentinamente y absolutamente. Con una velocidad apabullante terminó de bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón y le arrancó las bragas, parándose en seco un última vez para mirarla de nuevo en las profundidades acuosas del océano azul oscuro de sus ojos, esperando en su mirada una negación que le previniera de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No hubo negación tal, Rose solo le devolvía la mirada con los labios entreabiertos, brillantes de saliva, y un ligero rubor rosáceo e increíblemente sensual en sus mejillas. Menos mal, pensó él, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de parar ahora.

Súbitamente, se abalanzó sobre ella y le abrió las piernas un poco más, casi con cierta rudeza salvaje, y se introdujo dentro de ella, metiendo toda la longitud de su miembro de un golpe. Rose notó una punzada de dolor por la brusquedad e intentó controlar una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba por derramarse por su mejilla, apretando los ojos cerrados y escondiendo la cara en los hombros del chico, agarrándose a él con ansia para apaliar la agonía. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a pedirle a Scorpius que parase, porque aquel dolor empezó enseguida a atenuarse hasta desaparecer. En su lugar, solo había placer, placer puro al sentir como el chico la penetraba una y otra vez, sus cuerpos chocándose y separándose acompasadamente. La besaba, a ratos, dejando sus labios flotando entre los de ella, entre su cálido aliento, incapaz de doblegar demasiados movimientos a la vez. También la miraba, también a ratos, observando hechizado sus gemidos como dibujados en el poco aire que quedaba entre ellos. Pero luego no lo soportaba más y volvía a hundirse entre sus rizos, entre su fragancia, gruñendo de placer cerca de su oído, mientras la penetraba un poco más profundo.

Unos pasos comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo, acercándose a ellos. Debía ser aquel condenado conserje inoportuno. Callado, Scorpius se quedó muy quieto, todavía dentro de ella. Rose tiró de él con las manos entre el pelo de su nunca, emitiendo un jadeo agudo para que continuara, pero el chico le tapó la boca, intentando mitigar aquel sonido, que era a la vez de dicha y de añoranza. "Sssshh..." le susurró "Viene alguien". Los pasos llegaron hasta donde estaban escondidos. Por alguna razón inexplicable, a Scorpius le inundó una fascinante temeridad y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo entre aquel silencio espeso, entre la agonizante expectativa de la figura que seguramente se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, divirtiéndose al comprobar lo difícil que le resultaba a Rose contener sus imparables gemidos al sentirle tan dentro de ella.

Por fin, el eco de los pasos se perdió al doblar la esquina del corredor y les dejó solos de nuevo. Scorpius incrementó entonces la velocidad de sus movimientos con violencia, consciente de que estaba a punto de terminar ya. Rose sintió inesperadamente como todo su cuerpo se contraía, una ola gigante de calor y placer se extendía como una corriente eléctrica, desde su sexo, por el interior de todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a cada poro de la piel. Se agarró aun más a los hombros del chico, temiendo desmayarse, y apretó la boca contra la curva del su cuello, acallando un último gemido que surgía vibrante desde muy adentro. Scorpius notó como Rose se estremecía en aquel orgasmo, notando, a su vez, como los músculos internos de la chica se encogían alrededor de su miembro, apretándolo aun más en su calidez interna. Introduciéndose una última vez, profundamente, se abandonó también en su propio clímax, vertiéndose dentro de ella, jadeando intensamente entre el perfume de su melena.

No sabían cuanto tiempo se habían quedado así, acompasando sus respiraciones poco a poco, como si las agitadas aguas de un rio hubiesen bajado la tortuosa montaña y llegasen al fin a la plenitud de un lago en calma. Aun abrazados, con sus cabezas apoyadas en sus respectivos hombros, las bocas aun rozando suavemente la piel sudorosa de sus cuellos. Aun dentro de ella, completamente desnudos, temerosos de romper aquel contacto, de romper aquella extraña magia que les rodeaba y que había borrado de un soplido el miedo o la vergüenza. Porque lo que sí sabían era que, una vez se separasen, una vez volviesen a mirarse a los ojos, tendrían que volver a la realidad de un mundo que ya no se parecía nada al que era, y sin embargo, debía seguir siendo igual que siempre.

Finalmente, Scorpius le dio un último beso, ligero, tenue, apenas rozando su mejilla y se fueron alejando. Al principio, reticentemente, pegajosos, sintiendo una especie de energía centrípeta que les instaba a volver a colisionar; después, repentinamente. La magia se había roto. Se miraron un instante, sonriendo con la mirada porque no se atrevían a hacerlo con la boca, pero desviaron los ojos enseguida, empujados por un temor desconocido, y se escondieron el uno del otro entre las sombras oscuras de aquel armario escobero que ahora no solo les rodeaban, sino que se colaban entre ellos. Se fueron vistiendo despacio, en la incomodidad de aquel silencio aplastante, denso, que intensificaba los callados ruidos del castillo dormido, que acentuaba el abrumador sonido sordo de sus propias respiraciones como si las estuviera condensando y las materializase vaporosas sobre el aire. Rose notó un ráfaga de aire helado en la piel, consciente de nuevo de su propia desnudez y consciente también de aquella fría noche de invierno, así que se apresuró a terminar de ponerse las últimas prendas de ropa. Scorpius ya había acabado de vestirse, antes que ella, pero no había sabido si marcharse o quedarse, si abrazarla por última vez o no; así que se había quedado quieto, demasiado quieto, dándole la espalda mientras ella se colocaba la túnica del uniforme y se acomodaba el pelo color rojo incandescente detrás de sus hombros.

El chico se resolvió, al fin, a largarse de allí cuanto antes. No soportaba aquella neblina densa que había crecido entre ellos y en la que no sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Soltar otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos para volver a chincharla, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, o afirmar que eso sí había pasado y encarar de una vez lo que se suponía que sentían realmente el uno por el otro? No estaba seguro de que sintiesen nada más que el odio, que el desprecio que les había caracterizado hasta entonces; y sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro de que ella fuese a olvidarse de aquello o de que él pudiese olvidarse de ella. Olvidarse de la cartografía de pecas que surcaban sus mejillas y su pecho desnudo; de la calidez, de la suavidad de sentirse dentro de ella; olvidarse de lo increíblemente embriagador que olía su pelo o lo increíblemente maravillosos que se oían sus gemidos sobre el cuello. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Scorpius colocó una mano atientas sobre el picaporte de la puerta y lo accionó para poder salir. Aun en el marco de la puerta, se giró ligeramente y susurró por encima del hombro. "Será mejor que no le cuentes esto a nadie, Weasley". Pero aquello había sido una mentira a medias. A medias, porque era verdad que sería mejor que no corriera por ahí el rumor de aquel encontronazo de fuego y pasión que había ocurrido entre ellos. A medias, también, porque la última palabra no había sido más que una falacia, porque en su fuero interno, Scorpius había deseado, con todo el anhelo de su corazón, llamarla por su verdadero nombre: Rose.

...

 _Es el primer relato erótico que escribo así que espero que os haya gustado_

 _Vuestros reviews e impresiones siempre son bienvenidos_

 _Un saludo a todos_

 _PD: Esta pequeña historia no está incluida en mi otro relato sobre esta pareja ("El gris se tiñe de azul")_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este relato estaba intencionado al principio como solo un One-Shot,_

 _pero se ha acabado convirtiendo en una serie de ellos, que aunque tienen cierta continuidad, no es una historia larga de capítulos como tal. Solo es la escusa para narrar una serie de encuentros (de carácter erótico en su mayoría) entre los dos personajes._

 _..._

 _La mayoría de personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J._

 _..._

 _YA NO ESTABA SEGURO DE NADA, SEGUNDA ENTREGA._

Scorpius se estiró dentro de su cama, los ojos cerrados, los párpados pegajosos por las legañas de la noche anterior. Era por la mañana, o al menos eso parecía dada la claridad vaporosa que podía sentir a su alrededor, aunque no estuviera mirando, casi la notaba pegada a su piel, acariciándole. Un instante después, otra cosa comenzó a acariciarle también. No podía verlo, con los ojos aun bien cerrados, somnolientos, pero intuía que eran unas manos, manos pequeñas de dedos temblorosos, las que subían cálidas por su vientre desnudo, por su pecho, vuelta a bajar, por sus muslos también desnudos. No recordaba haberse metido en la cama sin ropa, sin embargo, no le dio la menor importancia ya que aquellas manos suaves, ávidas, se acercaban ahora peligrosamente a su miembro. Su miembro, que, sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba duro y firme, crecido hasta apoyarse en la parte baja de su estómago.

Un gemido tenue se asomó a sus labios entreabiertos cuando aquellos dedos seguros y aventureros se deslizaron, osados pero a la vez, delicadamente, por toda la largura de su erección. Por la punta sensible y rosada, por el tronco rígido, presionando ligeramente en el punto donde este se une a los testículos. "Más..." pidió el chico en un susurro que andaba a medio camino de un suspiro, casi suplicando. Quien fuese aquella mujer, porque estaba seguro de que la piel sedosa de esos dedos pequeños debían pertenecer a una mujer, se acomodó un poco más en la cama, hundiendo levemente el colchón y obedeció sin más dilación al ruego. Scorpius notó ahora como le agarraba el miembro entero, con ambas manos, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba, sin descanso, sin prisa, pero cada vez con más ritmo. Otro gemido ronco de gozo y de afirmación se le escapó por la garganta. El chico estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos para ver quién era aquella persona que le tocaba de esa manera. Pero se contuvo. Por alguna razón, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía perfectamente quien era, aun sin mirarla. Quizás por su tacto, o quizás por aquel olor tan intenso, tan embriagante, que emanaba de ella y le subía hasta la nariz, hasta el cerebro. Por lo que fuera, lo sabía.

Un espasmo le recorrió quemándole la espina dorsal. Un espasmo que le pilló por sorpresa, sin anunciarse. Algo más le estaba ahora palpando dulcemente el miembro, algo que no eran aquellas manos delicadas, algo mucho más cálido, mucho más húmedo. Con un soplo de aliento y respiración, la chica le besaba tiernamente en la punta hinchada de su virilidad, continuando resbalando los labios hacia abajo. Luego fue su lengua la que desanduvo el camino en sentido contrario, mojándolo todo, lamiéndolo, entreteniéndose de nuevo en la parte sensible de la coronación. Y después de una pausa inquieta, cargada de anhelo, deseo y expectativas por parte de ambos, la chica se introdujo por fin aquel músculo latente en su boca, todo lo que pudo, hasta rozar con el principio de su garganta. Scorpius se arqueó, sujetando un gruñido salvaje que amenazaba por salir desde dentro de sus entrañas. Nunca había sentido algo tan placentero como eso. Los labios suaves, tiernos, de aquella chica, deslizándose por la piel erógena de su miembro; la cavidad húmeda, caliente de su boca abrazándole; su lengua esponjosa esparciendo su saliva por toda la longitud... No aguantó más y decidió abrir los ojos por fin.

Ahí estaba ella. La persona que había intuido tras aquella fragancia a flores y bosque. La única persona que en realidad deseaba que estuviese allí, con él, desnudos, en aquella cama; aunque eso fuese algo que jamás iba a confesar en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Poco a poco, con el semblante enmarcado por los frondosos rizos salvajes, rojos, tan rojos como el fuego de su interior, Rose levantó la cabeza de su entrepierna y le miró directamente a los ojos. Scorpius, entre jadeos y gemidos, le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose totalmente en esos ojos, hundiéndose, ahogándose en esas aguas bravas, agitadas por la tormenta del deseo. Sensualmente, Rose sonrió, suspirándole aquella sonrisa sobre el glande; y aun con los ojos clavados en él, seguros, juguetones, le besó en ese mismo punto, tomando entre sus labios mojados toda la punta de su erección, succionando. Scorpius volvió a gruñir por el intenso placer, incapaz de imaginarse algo más erótico que aquel beso obsceno en su parte más íntima. A tientas, buscó entre las sábanas la mano de la chica y se agarró a ella con firmeza, canalizando un poco la furia, la energía que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Rose volvió a introducirse todo el miembro en la boca de una sentada, acariciando con la mano que le quedaba libre allí donde su pequeña cavidad no llegaba. Scorpius se preguntó de repente como demonios había podido la chica cruzar a la sala común de Slytherin para llegar a su dormitorio. Tampoco entendía porque las otras tres camas silenciosas que les rodeaban estaban vacías, porque no estaban sus compañeros en la habitación y sí estaba ella. Sin embargo, Rose aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias lamiendo con furia, con rabia golosa, con desesperación, deslizándose fácilmente por su miembro, resbalando con ímpetu, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo,... Y el chico se olvidó por completo de aquellas dudas, se olvidó absolutamente de todo. Fuertemente, apretó los puños y los párpados, a punto de abandonarse en el éxtasis de aquel placer insólito, a punto de derramarse en su boca...

De repente, algo blando pero contundente le golpeó en la cara: una almohada; haciendo desaparecer todo el placer y las caricias de sopetón. Scorpius supo, muy a su pesar, que cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo Rose no estaría allí. Porque nunca había estado allí.

"¡¿Qué estabas soñando, tío?!" Le gritó Blaise Zabini desde su cama al otro lado de la habitación. Una sonora carcajada recorrió la estancia, atronadoramente, socarronamente. Albus se acercó entonces a Scorpius para recoger la almohada que le había tirado y el chico le miró ligeramente contrariado. Tenía que ser el capullo de Albus Potter el que le despertase justo en el mejor momento. "Debía ser algo maravilloso" Siguió diciendo Zabini entre carcajadas. "A juzgar por los soniditos esos que hacías..." Con toda la atención del dormitorio, el chico se dedicó a hacer una perfecta imitación de los gemidos que minutos antes había estado emitiendo Scorpius mientras dormía. La carcajada general se incrementó aun más. Scorpius les miró con la ceja levantada y le dedicó a Zabini un gesto obsceno con el dedo, sin un atisbo de timidez o vergüenza por la escena que acaba de protagonizar. Qué se podía esperar si encierras a cuatro chicos de dieciséis años, adolescentes y hormonados, en un mismo dormitorio. Aquello era plato de cada día.

Albus, sujetándose el costado, dolorido del flato continuado de la risa, preguntó entrecortadamente "¿No nos vas a decir con quién soñabas, Scorp?"

El aludido se dispuso a negar efusivamente cuando Arthur Fintflecher le interrumpió mientras salía del baño, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con esmero. "A mí me ha parecido oír un Rose..." Los muchachos volvieron a estallar en otra carcajada, más de uno había oído también aquel nombre. Scorpius al contrario, no se rio, ni un poco, y se puso de pie de repente, andando a zancadas hacia el baño, sin ni siquiera esconder la enorme erección que asomaba, como una tienda de campaña, dentro de los calzoncillos sueltos que usaba para dormir. No iba a hablar de Rose Weasley en voz alta. No. Nunca. Jamás.

Aun le quedaban unos largos quince minutos hasta que tuviera que subir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, así que se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta, cogió una toalla seca y se metió en la ducha, dispuesto a bajar aquel calentón mañanero con agua bien fría. Sin embargo, el agua no salió del grifo congelada, como el chico había esperado, sino cálida, templada, agradable, resbalando por los recorridos de sus músculos, por las líneas marcadas de su espalda, por su miembro duro como la piedra de las paredes que le rodeaban, aun más si cabe. No pudo controlar sus instintos y bajo una mano hasta su virilidad, tomándolo con firmeza, acariciándose a sí mismo, masturbándose; mientras, con la otra mano se apoyaba en el muro debajo del chorro de agua, conteniendo aquel tembleque de piernas que siempre trae involuntario el placer. Las imágenes borrosas del sueño flotaban como nebulosas en su mente, difuminándose confusas, perdiéndose. Pero los recuerdos de aquella otra noche de sexo apasionado e impetuoso con Rose Weasley, en aquel armario escobero, aun permanecían claras en su cabeza. Grabadas en la misma sucesión y secuencia en las que habían ocurrido, repitiéndose una y otra vez, casi como si estuviesen sucediendo de nuevo, ahora, en ese instante, en aquella ducha. Scorpius no podía evitar pensar en Rose Weasley mientras su mano subía y bajaba rápida por su erección, frotando con furia, con ansia y deseo. Aunque su razón hubiese deseado pensar en cualquier otra mujer, su inconsciente volvía y volvía a Rose.

Pensaba en sus labios jugosos, suaves, aquellos que se había imaginado lamiéndole entero, aquellos que había sentido besándole. Pensaba en su cuerpo desnudo, en los dibujos de pecas en su piel blanca y tersa, en sus pechos, pequeños, firmes, tan apetecibles, y a la vez, tan prohibidos. Pensaba en su cavidad interna, en lo apretada que fue sentirla a su alrededor, en lo cálida, en lo mojada que estaba. Pensaba en su cara preciosa, de esa belleza sencilla, nada obvia, que te golpea después de un rato; en sus ojos, en color azul profundo de sus ojos, brillantes de miedo, de expectación, de placer; en su sonrisa empapada de saliva, en su pelo vibrante, desordenado, salvaje. Pensaba en lo increíblemente hermosa que le había parecido en ese momento, toda ella. Más hermosa que ninguna otra persona que hubiese visto, más hermosa que ninguna otra cosa. Pero sobretodo, pensaba en sus gemidos, en el sonido tibio, dulce, penetrante de sus gemidos. Se los imaginaba gritando su nombre _'Scorpius,... Scorpius,...',_ en medio de los jadeos de placer y las exhalaciones. Con aquella música exuberante y lujuriosa tamborileando en sus oídos, por dentro, más y más rápida, al compás del movimiento persistente de su mano, Scorpius se corrió. Solo, en aquella ducha, con el brazo exhausto por la furia de la masturbación. A pesar del agua caliente que aun seguía cayendo por su cuerpo desnudo, el chico sintió repentina una ráfaga de aire frío, tan solo un segundo. Pero lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo a ansiar necesitado que aquel otro cuerpo desnudo, cálido, que se había estado imaginando, también estuviera de verdad allí con él, en aquella ducha, en aquel instante.

En ese mismo momento, pero cinco pisos por encima de su cabeza, en otro dormitorio, en uno que olía más dulce y menos a colonia masculina, Rose Weasley se desperezaba con los párpados aun cerrados entre las mantas de su cama adoselada. Había estado soñando algo precioso, pensó con un leve ronroneo y una amplia sonrisa que le había crecido en el semblante estando aun dormida. Sin embargo, de repente, se incorporó sobre el colchón, los ojos por fin abiertos, muy abiertos, como dos redondos platos. Aunque no recordaba perfectamente que había pasado en el sueño, acaba de darse cuenta de que si había algo que no podía borrarse de su cabeza, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo con el que había estado compartiendo aquel sueño: Scorpius Malfoy. Rose intentó sacudir de su mente aquellos pensamientos, pero algunas escenas de aquella aventura nocturna e imaginaria que había tenido, iban y venían de ella, rememorándole las sensaciones que su cuerpo había creído sentir, recordándole en forma de flashes alguna de las cosas que habían acontecido. Rose se observó las piernas, ahora cubiertas por la tela gruesa y calentita de su pijama de invierno. En el sueño, definitivamente, no llevaba ese pijama; de hecho, no llevaba ningún pijama, y la única superficie que había tenido sobre ella había sido la de los labios de Scorpius besándola por cada rincón, por cada poro de la piel. Rose suspiró, un leve gemido que tenía nombre propio y dueño, escapando mudo entre sus labios entreabiertos al dejarse llevar por las borrosas imágenes oníricas, al rescatar, en otro flash, dónde había posado sus labios el chico una vez había acabado de acariciar con ellos la parte interior de sus muslos.

Rose se tapó la boca, otra vez alarmada, nada más oírse a sí misma y se tiró de la cama para empezar a vestirse, difuminando por completo el resto de escenas de aquel sueño. Con suerte, al cabo de unos minutos, se le olvidaría por completo, igual que le pasaba siempre todas las mañanas, sin embargo, nunca podría olvidar del todo aquella otra noche, real, que sí había pasado con Scorpius dentro de un armario escobero. Su dormitorio estaba vacío, las estúpidas de sus amigas la había vuelto a abandonar allí, y ella, había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Rápidamente, comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de todos los días, aunque seguía evitando su propia mirada en el espejo, demasiado avergonzada como para devolverse el contacto visual a sí misma. Avergonzada, no por lo que había pasado en el sueño, no por haber cometido aquellos actos deliberadamente obscenos; sino por quién los había cometido con ella. No podía parar de pensar en Scorpius Malfoy. Conscientemente cuando estaba despierta, e inconscientemente, cuando se quedaba dormida por las noches, a todas horas. Su mente alocada volvía una y otra vez a aquel encontronazo fogoso y pasional en el armario escobero. No podía evitar haber guardado, como grabadas a fuego, cada emoción, cada sensación sentida en su cuerpo; cuando el chico la había besado, cuando la había tocado de aquella forma, cuando se había introducido en ella. Y es que, Scorpius Malfoy, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era tan condenadamente atractivo, y sus manos se habían sentido tan condenadamente bien sobre su cuerpo, y sus labios tan condenadamente jugosos, dulces, cuando la besaba, y el bulto duro de su entrepierna tan... No. No podía pensar más en aquello. Simplemente, no podía dejar que su cabeza, y los anhelos que le nacían de aquel lugar en su entrepierna, se fugaran constantemente de su mano, de la mano de la persona más insufrible, detestable, engreída y egocéntrica de toda la maldita escuela, por mucho que sus deseos irracionales ansiaran tenerle ahí, en esa cama, en ese mismo instante, con ella. Pero ¿cómo iba ha hacerlo? Era tan condenadamente difícil dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando Rose bajó por fin de la torre de Gryffindor, quedaban solo unos minutos para que acabase el desayuno así que la chica debía correr si quería comer algo antes de que empezaran las clases. Justo a la entrada del Gran Comedor, algo chocó contra ella en medio de su carrera, casi haciéndola caer al suelo. Casi, porque unas manos firmes la habían interrumpido a mitad de su caída libre, sujetándola por la cintura. "Eso que llevas en la cara se llaman ojos, Weasley" Le espetó Scorpius socarrón reteniéndola fuertemente aunque la chica ya se hubiese estabilizado. "La próxima vez, úsalos para ver por dónde vas ¿quieres?" El grupito de fastidiosos amigotes de Slytherin que siempre le acompañaban, se rieron divertidos por el ingenioso comentario del chico, pero Scorpius aun no la había soltado, sus manos pegadas a su cintura como si sintieran una extraña fuerza magnética y no pudieran separarse de ella. Rose le miró con odio, a punto de estallar con alguna de sus réplicas mordaces, sin embargo, esta se le quedó atascada en la garganta, dándole un aspecto ligeramente bobalicón. ¿Por qué demonios no le contestaba? ¿Por qué no se soltaba de él y le discutía irónica como hacía siempre? Porque te está tocando y te encanta, dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza, porque te está mirando con sus penetrantes ojos grises, seductores, y eso también te encanta. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron infinitos, se separaron al fin, turbados los dos. Ella, por aquel poder silenciador, implacable, que el chico tenía sobre ella. Él, por aquel magnetismo mágico que parecía emanar de la chica y controlar sus movimientos.

Rose se quedó como paralizada unos segundos más, quieta, anclada sobre las baldosas del suelo, después de que el chico la rodease y se fuera siguiendo a sus amigos sin mirar hacia atrás, ni una sola vez. La chica gruñó enfadada con su falta de compostura y reanudó la marcha. Aunque no llegó muy lejos. "No, no, no" Le dijo en una regañina risueña su prima Domnique, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba en dirección contraria. "Ya no te da tiempo a desayunar, señorita"

"¿Se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas, Rosie?" Preguntó su amiga Alice cogiéndola del brazo que le quedaba libre, tal y como había hecho Dominique.

"Me pregunto qué tendrás ahí metido" Añadió Dominique con un guiño coqueto. "Porque últimamente se te quedan pegadas todos los días" Terminó de decir, coronándolo con una amplia carcajada vivaracha a la que se le unió Alice.

Rose no rio como ellas, ni contestó, contrariada por las punzadas de dolor y hambre que sentía ahora en el estómago por haberse saltado el desayuno, pensando en que tendría que convivir con ellas el resto de la mañana. De repente, al pensar en comida se le ocurrió algo. "Oye chicas, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?" Les dijo a sus dos amigas. Las muchachas la miraron expectantes. "Hipotéticamente hablando..." Comenzó a exponer Rose. "Si hubieras probado, así, repentinamente, un... un trozo de chocolate, nuevo, que no habías probado antes, y...os hubiera gustado, mucho, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, pero sabéis que es malo para vosotras y que no deberías volver a... comerlo ¿Cómo harías para poder dejar de pensar en cuanto queréis volver a coméroslo?" Rose no sabía porque lo había preguntado así, pero así era como había salido, y la verdad, el chocolate no era un mal eufemismo para Scorpius Malfoy, siempre que fuese chocolate negro, muy negro, muy amargo.

"¿Por qué iba a ser malo el chocolate?" Preguntó indignada Alice, todo el mundo sabía cuánto le encantaban a la chica los dulces.

Rose bufó contrariada. "Es una preguntad hipotética..." Repitió condescendiente. "¡Contestad!"

"Ni idea Rosie" Dijo entonces Dominique. "No creo que haya nada ¿no?"

"¿No hay ninguna poción o algo así?" Volvió a preguntar Rose, sin esconder un deje desesperado en su voz.

Alice la miró sorprendida "¿A nosotras nos lo preguntas?" Exclamó cantarina "Tú eres la reina de las pociones y los hechizos, amiga" Rose volvió a soltar otro bufido. No, no había ninguna poción, ni ningún hechizo, ni nada. Ya lo había mirado todo en la biblioteca, y lo único que había conseguido encontrar era el hechizo _obliviate_ , extremadamente peligroso de ejecutar, complicado si se quería borrar solo una parte de la mente, y más, si se hacía contra uno mismo. En el fondo, había guardado la esperanza de que sus amigas conocieran un remedio, para su creciente obsesión con Malfoy, que ella aun ignoraba. Pero había sido una esperanza minúscula e irreal.

"¿Sabes?" Susurró pensativa Dominique "Creo que la única forma de que deje de gustarte algo así es el empacho"

Rose miró a su prima dudosa. "¿El empacho?"

"Sí." Afirmó tajante su prima. "A mí me pasó con la tarta de calabaza. La adoraba. Sin embargo, he comido tanta, que ahora mismo, juro que si la abuela Molly la sirve de postre en otra reunión familiar, simplemente, vomitaré"

Rose no dijo nada más en todo el camino hasta el aula de Trasformaciones, mientras sus dos amigas seguían hablando y hablando sobre la tarta de calabaza de la matriarca Weasley. No sabía si el tema de alimentos se podía aplicar directamente a aquel chico, pero a lo mejor no era tan mala idea. Se empacharía de Scorpius Malfoy. Pasaría tantos momentos pasionales con él, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que aquella otra noche en el armario escobero, que acabaría por hartase y dejar de desearle. Tal y como le había pasado a Domnique con aquella tarta. Sus entrañas bailaron de júbilo, celebrando junto a sus deseos internos las muchas ganas que tenían de empezar con aquel plan, de poder volver a estar entre sus brazos, entre su embriagante olor, y Rose volvió a sentirse condenadamente culpable y asqueada porque la perspectiva de aquel plan se le antojara inconscientemente tan placentera y deseable. Definitivamente, tenía que empezar cuanto antes a quitarse a el maldito de Scorpius Malfoy de la cabeza.

Unas horas más tarde, Rose esperaba paciente aunque nerviosa, el aire agitándose en su pecho, cuando oyó el eco de unos pasos por el suelo de mármol del pasillo y se asomó por la puerta del aula vacía en la que estaba escondida. No era Scorpius. Era cualquier otra persona la que se acercaba andando. Rose taconeó sobre la piedra molesta. Cuanto más tenía que esperar, más corría el riesgo de arrepentirse de aquello y salir huyendo de aquel plan suicida. Pero no quería. Tenía que hacerse así. Sin embargo, Scorpius no apareció inmediatamente, sino que, la chica, aun tuvo que oír a un par de personas más antes de que fuera el chico el que caminaba por el pasillo, arrastrándose cansado después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero con aquella forma tan elegante de caminar, tan jodidamente atractiva. En el momento justo, Rose volvió a asomarse por la puerta y le agarró del brazo lo más fuerte que pudo, tirando de él hacia el interior de las sombras confidentes de aquel aula vacía.

Scorpius sintió el impulso al que le arrastraban y aunque solo pudo ver por un instante el fulgor de la cabellera roja intensa de la chica antes de que sus ojos se sumieran en la espesa oscuridad de aquel aula, supo por el embriagante olor a primavera que emanaba quién era la que le había empujado a aquel rincón. Rose no perdió más tiempo y se abalanzó sobre sus labios presionando con ímpetu. Hambrienta, abriéndose para él. Sin embargo, aunque el chico la había tomado por la cintura firmemente, casi como si aquel encuentro no hubiese sido una sorpresa, algo no estaba saliendo exactamente como Rose había planeado. Scorpius apartó la cara enseguida, dejándola sola en aquel beso dado a medias. La puerta del aula había quedado ligeramente abierta detrás de ellos por lo que una rendija de luz se colaba desde las antorchas del corredor, iluminando aquella mueca sarcástica que el chico dominaba tan bien, la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa ladeada asomando juguetona. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Weasley?"

Rose bufó, intentando esconder la vergüenza que le subía ahora atronadora, ruborizándole las mejillas y las orejas. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo Malfoy? ¡Besarte!" Contestó airada como si besar fuera una palabra cruel o un insulto.

Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada cortante y tiñendo de una inmensa soberbia sus palabras, preguntó "¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para besarme?" Puso un énfasis deliberado en la palabra _permiso_ que exasperó aun más a Rose. El muy arrogante hablaba como si fuera de la realeza y hubiese que pedir audiencia para estar ante su presencia.

"Creo que lo que pasó la otra noche me ha dado permiso para besarte, idiota." Espetó la chica con una rabia y una furia en la mirada tan suya, tan común en ellos, pero que contrastaba enormemente con el significado estricto de un beso.

"Ah no, no, no." Dijo divertido Scorpius. "No te confundas Weasley." Continuó mientras la soltaba por fin de la cintura y se apartaba un poco de ella. No sabía muy bien porqué hacia aquello, en el fondo deseaba tanto como ella que volvieran a besarse, que volvieran a amarse de aquella forma y pudiera hundirse en ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, de su carácter altanero e irónico, le obligaba a hacerla rabiar cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Aunque en esa ocasión, se estuviera haciendo rabiar a sí mismo también. "Qué haya pasado una vez no significa que pueda volver a ocurrir, bonita." El chico no entendía que demonios estaba saliendo por su boca. Claro que podía volver a ocurrir. Debía volver a ocurrir, muchas veces, muchísimas, tantas como se había estado imaginando aquellos días de atrás; y eso era decir bastante.

Rose no podía sostener más la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía en ese momento, con los insultos atropellándose en su boca sin llegar a salir ninguno, así que, con aquella impotencia y una última mirada de repleta de odio, se giró para intentar salir del aula. "Adiós" Espetó secamente.

"¡Eh! Espera, espera, Weasley..." Susurró él, una mano sobre la madera ajada de la puerto, impidiendo que la chica pudiera abrirla y salir. Poco a poco, le fue dando la vuelta y acercándose de nuevo a ella. "Está bien, te daré lo que tú quieres" Siguió susurrando ahora mucho más cerca de su boca. Rose se habría rebotado contra su maldito tono condescendiente si Scorpius no hubiera aprovechando ese mismo instante para acariciarle una mejilla tiernamente, muy tiernamente, demasiado, haciendo que las pequeñas piernas de la muchacha temblaran hasta casi tambalearse al suelo. "Pero está vez, vamos hacerlo bien" Terminó con un beso, suave, contundente profundo. Cargado de mucho más que los simples deseos que nacían de su entrepierna, muchos sentimientos más que en ese momento aun no entendía.

Y lo hicieron, bien, muy bien. Saboreando lentamente cada trozo de piel, cada beso, cada nuevo roce, antes de llegar a devorarlo del todo. Despacio, muy despacio, porque, a pesar de todas las ganas contenidas, querían más, mucho más, querían todo lo que el otro pudiese darles, quería ir averiguándolo poco a poco. Y es que, ahí, en medio de las sombras oscuras de aquel aula vacía, los dos, solos, en medio de la pasión del instante, habían descubierto que ya no importaba quién era quién. Ya no importaba que él fuera un arrogante, insufrible y engreído; ni ella una sabelotodo, aburrida y estirada. No importaba que no pudiesen jamás hablar de aquello en voz alta, que nunca se fueran a atrever a confesarse de aquella magia necesitada que les empujaba el uno en el otro. No importaba, porque, por tan solo unos momentos, esos en los que todo su mundo se convertía en esa batalla de caricias, contacto húmedo y cálido, ya no había nada más a su alrededor, nada más que el placer, insólito, desesperado, libre, totalmente libre; el placer que emanaba de ellos dos juntos, de interior que formaban cuando se unían en uno solo.

Lo hicieron, esa vez, quizá alguna otra en aquella noche, y también, lo hicieron las numerosas veces que vinieron después. Lo hicieron porque no podían evitarse, porque verse en la distancia les llenaba el alma y el deseo de esa añoranza impaciente, esa añoranza que les instaba a una tregua en su odio mutuo y les permitía disfrutarse escondidos, ignorando a la razón, que les reñía por aquello, ignorando los prejuicios y las antipatías construidas durante tantos años y que de repente, cuando estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando sus labios se tocaban y sus pieles se sentían, ya no tenían ningún sentido. Lo hicieron hasta que ya no se sintieron culpables nunca más. Scorpius, porque la culpabilidad simplemente no entraba en su mente, y sí, Rose Weasley era la antítesis de él mismo, era todo lo que no deseaba en una persona, y aun así, la deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa; y sencillamente, iba a tenerla, sin más. Rose, porque cada vez que la vergüenza y el remordimiento volvían a ella al darse cuanta de nuevo de quién era el dueño, el que ponía nombre propio a sus gemidos, meramente se limitaba a recordarse a sí misma su plan, porque ella solo estaba siguiendo un plan, el plan de hincharse hasta aborrecer. Y al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que estaba haciendo, lo que haría durante los meses siguientes, empacharse de Scorpius Malfoy.

...

 _Espero que os haya gustado, vendrán más, lo prometo,_

 _No os olvidéis de dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones y opiniones,_

 _siempre es bienvenido escucharos._

 _Un saludo a todos._


	3. Chapter 3

_La mayoría de personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de J._

 _..._

 _YA NO ESTABA SEGURO DE NADA, TERCERA ENTREGA._

Rose caminó lentamente, cansada, por los corredores vacíos, oyendo únicamente el sonido sordo de sus pasos extendiéndose como un eco por las sombras nocturnas y el tiritar de las antorchas. Ser prefecta, a pesar de las tareas adicionales y de las responsabilidades que implicaba, tenía ciertas ventajas también. Como por ejemplo, el poder escabullirse por las noches, más tarde del toque de queda, para una relajante sesión en el baño especial de la quinta planta, y la verdad era que, después de aquella semana tediosa y exhausta, Rose se merecía hundirse durante horas en las cálidas burbujas de colores que salían por los numerosos grifos dorados de la bañera gigante, perdiéndose ella, y los pensamientos agobiantes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, entre la mezcla dulce y suave de las fragancias y los distintos jabones. Sin embargo, la chica se paró en seco al doblar la esquina del último pasillo, observando contrariada la figura esbelta y elegante que se apoyaba desenfadada justo al lado de la puerta secreta del baño. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?"

El chico levantó la cabeza del suelo, y la miró fijamente, otra vez con aquellas sonrisas ladeadas que combinaban perfectamente con sus facciones atractivas, condenadamente atractivas, y Rose no pudo evitar que algo dentro de ella se agitara. "Esto es un baño ¿no?" Le contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo estar allí, a horas tan tardías, apoyado sin más en la puerta de un servicio. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

Rose soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Sí, es un baño. El baño de prefectos más concretamente" Le dijo mientras llegaba hasta él, parándose enfrente del área de la pared de piedra gris dónde se materializaría la puerta una vez dijera la contraseña correcta. " Y la última vez que miré, tu no eras uno de ellos" Añadió señalándose la insignia que ella llevaba colgada de la parte delantera de su túnica.

"Yo no" Dijo el chico cambiando el peso de pie para girar sobre la pared y mirar a Rose de frente. Mientras le daba un ligero toque juguetón en aquella 'P' dorada que la chica se había señalado, añadió. "Pero tú sí que lo eres" Adornando el comentario con un guiño coqueto de ojos.

Rose no se dejó embaucar por el gesto, no visiblemente, al menos, aunque sus entrañas volvieron a dar un brinco una vez más; por lo sensual de su mirada, y por las segundas intenciones ocultas que acaba de insinuar. Rose se estaría mintiendo a sí misma si no admitía que la imagen de ellos dos, desnudos, dentro de la espuma embriagante de aquella bañera, no se había pasado por su mente en el mismo instante en el que le había visto esperándola ahí. "¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir, por cierto?" Preguntó de repente.

"Vienes a bañarte aquí los jueves" Contestó él, aun sonriéndola con esos ojos que decían tantas cosas, y ninguna buena, con un brillo especial escondido entre el gris plomizo de siempre.

Rose sonrió por fin, pero no a él, sino a la idea que acaba de elaborarse en su mente, rápida, mordaz. "Vaya Malfoy, ¿me estás acosando? Un poco desesperado ¿no crees?" La mueca socarrona del chico tembló un instante, pero se recuperó en seguida, más marcada aun. Scorpius Malfoy, muy al contrario que Rose, era un experto en controlar sus emociones internas, en sujetarlas para que jamás traspasasen la fachada altanera y arrogante que llevaba siempre colgada delante de él, al menos casi todo el tiempo. "Mira" Continuó la chica seria de nuevo, visto que él no parecía dispuesto a contestar a aquel ataque directo. "He tenido una semana muy difícil y me gustaría poder disfrutar de un baño relajante, así que si no te importa..." Hizo un gesto hacía la profundidad oscura del corredor, como insinuando por dónde se podía ir largando, y luego tocó con la varita en una de las piedras de la pared musitando la contraseña por lo bajo. Las losas grises se fueron haciendo a un lado mientras una puerta de madera tallada iba creciendo entre ellas.

Scorpius, sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo el amago de marcharse en la dirección que Rose le había indicado y cuando la chica accionó el picaporte de la puerta, la abrazó con fuerza por detrás y la empujó dentro. "Venga Weasley... sabes perfectamente que yo sé como relajarte mucho mejor que esa bañera" Le susurró lento y pegajoso en la oreja, hundiendo la cara entre sus rizos, aspirando su esencia descaradamente, mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar en una caricia desde su tripa hacia sus caderas.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero no podía rendirse a él tan rápidamente así que Rose intentó zafarse. "¡Quita anda!" Dijo apretando los labios para esconder una sonrisa que amenazaba por delatarla, aunque Scorpius no pudiese verla, escondido como estaba entre el frondoso cabello de la chica, intentando en vano llegar hasta su cuello. "No tengo ganas de tus tonterías" Añadió deshaciéndose al fin de la cárcel de sus brazos y andando un par de pasos más para alejarse de él.

Scorpius no la siguió. Le encantaba aquella manía que tenía Rose de ser escurridiza con él. Ese rifirrafe continuo, ese vaivén de idas y venidas, esa batalla de sarcasmos y pullas constantes que teñía todas sus conversaciones. Le encantaba porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a que las chicas se le tiraran encima, fáciles, sencillas de atraer hacia sus garras. Rose no era como ellas. Rose no se abandonaba simplemente, no se rendía; y si perdía, perdía luchando. Aunque fuese más una pose que otra cosa. "Mentirosa" Le espetó burlón desde el rincón donde se había quedado observándola mientras ella daba vueltas alrededor de la inmensa bañera, abriendo unos y otros grifos de los que salía agua de distintos colores, o espuma blanquecina y mullida, o a veces, solo un dulce olor a flores. Dijeran lo que dijeran sus labios, la chica no podría engañarle. Tampoco él podía engañarla a ella. Llevaban ya unos meses en los que aquel encuentro fortuito pero tremendamente apasionado en el armario escobero se había repetido numerosas veces. En otros armarios, en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, incluso, ocultos en alguno de los matorrales del los vastos terrenos del colegio. Y habían compartido ya tantas caricias, tantos besos, tanto placer; que habían aprendido a leerse el cuerpo el uno al otro, a entenderse sin necesidad de hablar. A entender ese temblor en las manos cuando Scorpius le rozaba con su boca sobre la fina piel de su cuello, a entender cómo se agitaban los latidos de su corazón al sentirle cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que lo único que se podía respirar era ese aroma masculino y embriagante que emanaba de él; y sobre todo, a entender sus gemidos, esos que en los mejores días, llevaban su nombre grabado a fuego. Y es que, Scorpius no podía evitar pensar que no podría existir un sonido más erótico que su nombre escapando de los labios de Rose Weasley.

"No vas a marcharte ¿verdad?" Le preguntó la chica ligeramente contrariada una vez decidió que ya no quería abrir más grifos. Aunque su cuerpo la traicionara delatando lo mucho que le deseaba, lo mucho que ansiaba su contacto, su olor, su presencia junto a ella, muy pegado a la piel, aquella noche, de verdad, necesitaba simplemente un baño tranquilo. Sin embargo, Scorpius se limitó a negar con la cabeza aun sonriendo mordazmente y siguió mirándola fijamente con todo el descaro que podía. "Bueno, haz lo que quieras" Dijo Rose dándole la espalda y empezando a quitarse el uniforme del colegio poco a poco. "Pero no me molestes" Lo primero que cayó al suelo fue la túnica y seguido, el jersey y la corbata de colores escarlata y dorado. Después los zapatos y los calcetines altos. Lentamente, la chica fue desabrochándose los botones de la camisa, muy despacio, casi demasiado. Cuando ya no pudo demorar el momento más, dejo que la prenda de ropa resbalara por sus hombros descubriendo su piel desnuda, limpia salvo por las interrupciones de sus numerosas pecas, hasta caer del todo y amontonarse con el resto de su ropa. No tenía puesto el sujetador. A veces evitaba llevarlo porque era más cómodo, y desde luego, en aquel momento, cuantas menos prendas tuviera que quitarse más fácil le resultaría terminar con aquella exhibición antes de arrepentirse y salir huyendo cobarde. Por último, deslizó el broche de su falta y la arrastró hasta los pies junto con su ropa interior. Estaba totalmente desnuda, de espaldas, pero de alguna forma frente a él, bajo la luz templada y tenue de la luna y de una gran lámpara de velas que colgaba justo encima de la bañera, con el leve calor de las pequeñas llamas tocando su cuerpo. En algún momento, con alguna de las piezas de ropa que antes vestía, habían caído también la timidez y el pudor, y es que, cuando estaba con él, más expuesta que nunca, extrañamente, ya no sentía que tuviera que avergonzarse por nada.

Scorpius la miraba callado mientras la chica se desnudaba perezosamente, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, recorriendo el lienzo de sombras y brillos que era ahora su piel, su respiración jadeando en su garganta. La había visto desnuda un sin fin de veces ya, pero nunca así, nunca tan claramente, tan sinceramente. Siempre se acababan arrancando la ropa en mitad de la batalla de besos mojados y roces desesperados, siempre al principio de sus fogonazos rápidos por las esquinas ocultas del castillo. Sin embargo, esta vez, el espectáculo que era para él verla así, llegaba deliberadamente premeditado y Scorpius sintió como toda su razón se volvía muda en su cabeza por un instante. Justo en el mismo instante en el que el bulto de su entrepierna empezaba a despertarse. "Weasley, está es la peor forma que tenías de intentar espantarme" Rose se giró un segundo, solo un poco y se limitó a mirarle de reojo encogiendo los hombros, mientras subía los brazos para hacerse un moño improvisado en la parte alta de la cabeza. Scorpius emitió un gemido involuntario, sigiloso, casi mudo. Adoraba cuando Rose se recogía así el pelo. Quizás porque solía hacerlo siempre en clase, cuando estaba concentrada en algo, cuando era resolutiva, inteligente, rápida; y es que, a Scorpius Malfoy le encantaban las mujeres inteligentes.

Con un par de pasos, la chica se acercó al borde de la bañera, la cual se cavaba en el suelo como un pozo, ahora lleno de burbujeantes pompas rosáceas y doradas. Primero se sentó, metiendo los pies descalzos, sintiendo el agua cálida entre los dedos, y luego, con un impulso se lanzó dentro y se sumergió hasta los hombros, sintiendo como casi flotaba en aquella nube espumosa, en aquel intenso aroma que empezó a dejarla adormilada, tranquila. Considerablemente menos tensa, Rose nadó un poco hasta el otro lado de la bañera y se sentó en la escalinata que quedaba bajo el agua, colocándose cómodamente mientras la densa espuma escondía la figura sumergida de su cuerpo desnudo. Scorpius seguía paralizado, mirándola desde un rincón. La luz de la luna entraba suave a través de las vidrieras decoradas y dejaba dibujos de colores entre la tenue oscuridad de aquella noche, haciendo brillar, a su vez, reflejos arcoíris sobre la superficie de ese mar azul oscuro que Rose tenía en la mirada. Una mirada que también le observaba a él mientras sus manos remoloneaban juguetonas entre la espuma. El chico tuvo que concentrarse unos minutos más antes de poder reaccionar. De alguna forma, Rose había conseguido inmovilizar todos sus músculos, incluso el corazón; y eso era algo que a Scorpius no le había pasado nunca antes. Al cabo de unos instantes más, sus piernas decidieron, por fin, hacer caso a las órdenes que les gritaba su cabeza y se acercó también al borde de la bañera. "¿Me dejas meterme a mí también?" Preguntó el chico. Su boca estaba pegajosa por la respiración pesada y el apabullante esfuerzo que hacía su cuerpo por no abalanzarse sobre ella, devorándola entera con ímpetu animal. Sin embargo, consiguió una vez más plantar aquella sonrisa a medias tan suya. Rose negó con la cabeza, seria, muy seria, quizás demasiado forzado. Aunque sabía que todo sería en vano ya que aquella pregunta no era más que una mera formalidad, un preámbulo. Cuando Scorpius Malfoy quería algo, no esperaba una respuesta, simplemente iba y lo cogía. "Venga Weasley... Nunca antes había tenido acceso a este baño, es una oportunidad única en la vida" Su túnica del uniforme y su jersey ya estaban formando otra montaña sobre el suelo de mármol y ahora se aflojaba lentamente el nudo de la corbata. Rose sabía que Scorpius esperaría a meterse en el agua cuando tuviera permiso, en el fondo de toda aquella altanería y arrogancia, el chico era de verdad un caballero; pero también sabía que no se cansaría hasta que ella accediera, no pararía de intentarlo hasta que consiguiera lo que deseaba. Le gustaba cazar, y disfrutar de sus presas cuando estas acababan por rendirse a sus pies.

"He dicho que no" Contestó la chica tajante. Aunque su voz parpadeó un poco, a punto de derrumbarse.

Scorpius impulsó una inocencia claramente fingida a través de su sarcástica mirada y siguió insistiendo casi en tono infantil. " La bañera es inmensa, Weasley. Juro que no te molestaré" Rose no se dignó a contestar, levantando una ceja sospechosa. Había aprendido que de aquel chico, siempre había que creerse todo a medias. Scorpius había seguido desnudándose un poco más aunque sus dedos estaban ahora flotando sobre el cuarto botón de su camisa, creando exactamente la clase de expectación que quería. La luna le iluminaba también a él, deslizando su luz por el trozo de piel pálida que se avistaba a través de la escueta apertura que había dejado en su camisa; y el chico se dio cuenta enseguida de como los ojos de Rose se habían desviado involuntarios hacia esa muestra escasa de desnudez. Tensó su sonrisa un poco más y añadió. "Por favor..." Sin embargo, esas dos últimas palabras le salieron arrastradas, reticentes, casi como si le hubiesen arañado la garganta al ascender; y eso solo podía significar que no había ni una pizca de mentira o teatralidad en ellas, sino que, de verdad, se le había escapado una súplica. Maldita sea, Rose Weasley le había hecho implorar. Ya tenía algo más que añadir a la creciente lista de cosas insólitas e involuntarias que Rose sacaba de él sin su permiso.

"No me supliques, Malfoy. No te pega nada" Contestó la chica al cabo de un rato en el que se había demorado disfrutando del regusto de poder que le dejaba aquel ruego. "De todas formas, vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana igualmente ¿no?" Aunque no era un estricto sí, Scorpius supo que esa era la forma que tenía Rose de darle permiso para meterse con ella en aquella bañera, la única forma, ya que ella jamás admitiría en voz alta que, en el fondo, solo deseaba volver a estar entre sus brazos. Su mente nunca le permitiría exponerse así, aunque ese deseo fuera lo que estaban gritando su corazón y su cuerpo.

Scorpius volvió a la tarea de desvestirse, y de la misma forma que Rose, quizás un poco más rápido, fue quitándose las prendas de ropa que le quedaban; solo que él estaba de frente, mirándola fijamente a la profundidad de sus ojos, intensamente. Rose pudo ver al fin su torso desnudo cuando desapareció su camisa, volando hasta donde estaba el resto de su vestimenta. Era delgado, los músculos marcados en su piel tersa, pero de manera natural, dibujando un paisaje sutil de valles y páramos, de ríos de cauces secos que surcaban a lo largo de su cuerpo. Rose se perdió en aquel paisaje, dejándose caer por las mesetas de piel pálida, sedosa al tacto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, absorta como estaba entre aquel territorio, el chico había terminado de quietarse el resto del uniforme y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, totalmente desnudo, su miembro erecto apuntando hacia ella sin pudor. Cuando Rose levantó la mirada y volvió a aquedarse atrapada en sus ojos, vio en ellos algo más que su característica sonrisa orgullosa. Un brillo extraño en el que se escondía cierta duda, cierto temor. Scorpius sabía muy bien controlar sus emociones a través de la armadura que formaban las facciones de su cara, los movimientos de su cuerpo, pero Rose, en aquellos momentos en los que se habían encontrado, colisionando el uno en el otro, cuando se había dejado enredar en la irracionalidad compartida de la pasión, había sabido encontrar dónde estaba el punto de fuga de su alma, allí por dónde a veces, se le escapaban libres los sentimientos internos: sus ojos. Ese gris plomizo a veces chispeaba con un sinfín de matices más, desconocidos, escurridizos, pero que contaban sus más ocultos secretos. Y ahora, ese hielo marengo de su mirada le estaba preguntando a la chica ligeramente aterrado _'¿qué te parece?'._ Rose se permitió sonreír por primera vez, imitando su gesto y tirando ligeramente de la comisura de su boca hacia un lado, jugando. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejarle ahí sin más, expectante, rogando silencioso por su aprobación, luchando por mantener la compostura.

Scorpius estuvo satisfecho con aquella leve sonrisa de la chica. Él sabía perfectamente el poder que ejercía sobre ella, la facilidad que tenía para acabar ablandando aquellas posturas de terco rechazo fingido, lo mucho que ella le deseaba , lo poco que podía resistirse a él cuando estaban cerca. Sin embargo, Scorpius Malfoy, a pesar de toda la arrogancia, de todo el obstinado orgullo que le adornaban por fuera, no era más que un chico, como todos los demás, y a veces necesitaba aquella clase de aprobación, aunque no fuese en voz alta, aunque solo fuese una sonrisa. Necesitaba saber de alguna forma que todo aquello que pensaba era verdad, que Rose deseaba tocarle, besarle, estar junto a él de la misma forma que él no podía dejar de pensar en tocarla, en besarla, en estar junto a ella. Con un movimiento rápido, el chico estaba dentro del agua y daba brazadas a lo largo de la bañera, entre la espuma, sumergiéndose y volviendo a salir. Rose observaba atenta el espectáculo, jadeando levemente, inconscientemente, cada vez que volvía a asomar la cabeza fuera del agua y se echaba para atrás el pelo mojado, tensándose las formas de sus brazos. "La verdad es que sí que están bien estos baños..." Comentó Scorpius mientras nadaba hacía la orilla de la bañera dónde se encontraba apoyada Rose, colocándose muy cerca de ella, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, relajado, desenfadado.

"Pensaba que no ibas a molestarle" Le dijo Rose incómoda mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente en una mezcla de miedo y añoranza al sentirle tan cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, casi con sus pieles mojadas tocándose bajo el agua.

Pero Scorpius no contestó deprisa, sino que se tomo su tiempo, solo mirándola de reojo con la respiración reposada, ligeramente mareado también por la mezcla de aromas y texturas que les rodeaban. "Tal y como me estás mirando, no parece que te esté molestando realmente" Dijo al fin, regodeándose en la forma que tenía Rose de morderse levemente el labio inferior al observarle, al resbalar los ojos por sus facciones, por las líneas de su cuello, su nuez marcada, sus hombros, por la sombra que se intuía debajo de la densa espuma y que correspondía al resto de su cuerpo.

"No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, Malfoy" Contestó ella refunfuñando. Aunque era mentira, si que le miraba de esa manera, de esa manera desesperada, ansiosa, con esa manía de sujetarse el labio inferior con los dientes para evitar ese temblor que le recorría la boca cuando se imaginaba inconscientemente como se sentía el sabor de su piel al besarle por sus facciones, por las líneas de su cuello, su nuez marcada, sus hombros,...

El chico se giró al fin despacio para mirarla a los ojos. "Sí. Sí que lo haces. Me estás devorando con los ojos, Weasley" La contrarió, pero dulcemente, suavemente. Rose no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, sintiéndose cazada, así que desvió el semblante hacia el frente y huyó de él contrariada, hacía la orilla opuesta. Contrariada porque él supiera leerla de esa forma, tan claramente, tan fácilmente, como si sus pensamientos salieran de su cabeza según eran pensados y se quedaran flotando sobre ella visibles para todo el mundo, legibles. Scorpius abandonó su postura desahogada y nadó hacia ella, empujando pequeñas olas de agua sobre la chica con cada brazada, que anunciaban su acercamiento. Ya frente a ella, puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus dedos aferrándose al borde de la bañera y sus ojos aferrándose también al azul oscuro de los de ella, profundos, muy profundos, casi rozando el final de aquel pozo, casi llegando a tocar su alma. "Y me encanta cuando lo haces..." murmuró en un susurro leve que tembló sutilmente por la sensualidad de la que iba cargado.

Lentamente, fue inclinándose hacia ella, hacia sus labios, tan lento que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ya no se sabía a quién pertenecía cada soplo de aire. Sin embargo, Rose desvió el rostro tan solo un instante antes de rozarse. "No me hagas esto..." Susurró la chica en una especie de lamento vaporoso.

"¿El qué?" Le contestó él en el mismo tono de voz bajo, casi inaudible, pero suficiente para aquel minúsculo trozo de espacio que ocupaban ahora los dos juntos, cercanos, muy cercanos.

Rose siguió con la mirada agachada, resistiendo las ansias de su cuerpo que le suplicaban a gritos perderse en sus ojos grises, perderse también en sus labios, en sus brazos, en sus caricias. "Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti..." Pronunció en un suspiro que sonaba a reproche. Un reproche hacia sí misma. "Sabes que no puedo controlarme..." Los latidos de su corazón cada vez más agitados, adornando el sonido extremadamente erótico de aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo, entre medias de tanta sensualidad, Scorpius pudo encontrar una especie de acento que delataba una incomprensible tristeza; pero decidió ignorarla y le susurró de vuelta "No lo hagas entonces..."

La chica levantó la mirada al fin, y se miraron, fijamente, a esos ojos que casi se habían aprendido de memoria, tan solo un segundo, porque en cuestión de un parpadeo, se estaban besando, sus cuerpos fundidos una vez más el uno en el otro, sin poder diferenciar cuando acaba la piel de él y empezaba la de ella. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a empezar aquel beso suavemente. Empujados por el hambre que había ido creciendo en ellos con aquel espectáculo preliminar de desnudez e ironías. Se devoraban , voraces, la lengua de Scorpius en su boca, lamiendo con ansia y deseo, las piernas de Rose alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a él, intentando llegar al límite de su cercanía e ir más allá. Era tan fácil sujetarla gracias al empuje del agua que Scorpius podía hacerlo solo con una mano firme debajo de sus nalgas, mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda mojada, desesperadamente, arañándola, dibujando con la punta de sus dedos el trazado de su espina dorsal, aferrándose a su cuello, encendiendo calientes escalofríos que hacían aquel mismo recorrido y viajaban por el resto de su cuerpo.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Scorpius agarró su miembro, más duro que la piedra de las paredes de su alrededor, y se coló dentro de la chica, quién abrió aun más las piernas para dejarle pasar. No había tiempo para nada más. No había ni tiempo ni control para cualquier cosa anterior, necesitaba estar en su interior, en su interior caliente, húmedo, acogedor. Necesitaba llegar más profundo de lo que jamás había llegado, porque en aquel instante, ahí, ahora, necesitaba sentir que era totalmente suya. Rose, soltó un gemido vibrante, nada contenido. Ya no hacía falta contenerse, no en esos momentos, no cuando le sentía en su interior, entre sus piernas. No hacía falta seguir fingiendo, seguir actuando en esa pantomima teatral de rechazos e ironías, porque así, ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que pueden estar dos seres humanos, Rose sabía que él era totalmente suyo.

Poco a poco, el chico fue apretándola más contra la pared de la bañera, la espuma y las burbujas difuminándose ignoradas a su alrededor mientras las embestidas aumentaban también de ritmo y fuerza. "Scorpius..." Suspiró Rose, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, sabiendo que se acercaba aquella ola ardiente, conocida pero igualmente maravillosa, que la atravesaría todo el cuerpo desde su sexo. Scorpius abrió los párpados atento. Adoraba verla en aquel estado de embriaguez, borracha de gozo, gimiendo su nombre entre los labios. Por alguna razón, con Rose las cosas eran tan distintas a con las demás chicas, porque con ella, disfrutaba solo de saber que ella estaba disfrutando; y no como chute moral, no porque saber que tenía ese poder sobre una mujer le subía el ego descomunalmente, sino simplemente, porque sentía un insólito deleite en ver a Rose así, los músculos y la respiración crispados, jadeantes, la boca entreabierta, la mirada abandonada en él y el alma abandonada, a su vez, en el placer.

Con un par de embestidas, más, la chica acabó llegando al culmen de su éxtasis, agarrándose casi con las uñas a los hombros del chico, a la parte de atrás de su cuello, para no sentirse desfallecer contra él. Scorpius se deleitó unos segundos más en aquella imagen, pero enseguida notó anunciado su propio clímax y ya no pudo ver nada más, con los ojos y los sentidos borrosos. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la chica, besando, mordiendo sus clavículas, sus hombros mojados, mareándose con el intenso olor de los jabones que se le había pegado a la piel; y mientras se derramaba por fin, mientras llegaba su orgasmo, musitó. "Rose..." Entre dientes, con un gruñido arrancado de las profundidades de su interior.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre Rose, aun sujetándola, pero con todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, intentando apaciguar los palpitantes latidos de su corazón. Como siempre hacía. En ese momento tan intenso, tan íntimo, que se queda a caballo entre la locura de la pasión y la racionalidad que esperaba para abatirse sobre ellos de nuevo. Sin embargo, esa vez, había algo que no estaba del todo en su sitio. No la sentía relajada, sosegada, sino que su piel estaba tensa, dura, debajo de él; y sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, Rose le apartó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dentro y salió de su abrazo, para salir también, con demasiada rapidez, de la bañera. Scorpius, sorprendido y considerablemente contrariado porque la chica hubiese roto tan deprisa aquel instante, la observó mientras ella se tapaba pudorosa con una de las toallas que colgaban secas y mullidas de las perchas de la pared. La siguió a regañadientes, cogiendo él también otra toalla y anudándosela a la cintura. Habría pasado por alto aquel inusitado comportamiento sino hubiese oído de repente, en medio de los ecos silenciosos que retumbaban entre el mármol y la piedra de su alrededor, el sonido de un sollozo repentino.

"¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, Weasley?" Le preguntó mientras la buscaba entre las sombras arrinconadas y se agachaba junto a ella. El chico gruñó en una mueca ante la brusquedad de su propia pregunta. Hubiese deseado ser más suave, más cariñoso con ella, pero, a veces, las cosas le salían así, duras, sin saber cómo hacerlo mejor. "¿Qué pasa?" Volvió a incurrir, tomándola por las mejillas para obligarla a que dejara de esquivar sus ojos.

"Estoy cansada..." Dijo la chica, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, unas gruesas lágrimas, pesadas, muy pesadas, resbalando indomables por su rostro.

"¿Estás cansada de mi?" Preguntó el chico, sonando asustado, más asustado de lo que deseaba confesar tan abiertamente.

Rose volvió a apartar la cara. No se atrevía a sostenerle aquel gris tan frío, tan hiriente a veces. "Estoy cansada de esto..." Susurró con aquella extraña tristeza de nuevo patente en su voz. "De ti, de mi. De... tu y yo" No se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra _nosotros_ en voz alta. Scorpius no dijo nada, encerrado en ese mutismo grave, severo, cortante. "¿Es qué no lo entiendes?" Le preguntó entonces ella, pero sabiendo que él no saldría ya de aquel silencio. No, no la entendía. "No puedo resistirme a ti. No puedo controlarme cuando estás cerca" Volvió a repetir, de la misma forma y con el mismo deje de melancolía con el que lo había dicho antes en la bañera. "Y tú... Tú seguirás viniendo a mí, a coger lo que desees, hasta que acabes por hartarte, por hartarte de mi; y yo me quedaré como una estúpida... esperándote" Hacía tiempo que Rose llevaba pensando en aquello. En algún momento de esos meses de atrás, su estúpido plan de atiborrarse hasta empacharse de Scorpius Malfoy, había quedado olvidado en un rincón de su cabeza, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Porque estaba ya bastante claro que ella no iba a empacharse de aquello. Jamás. Sin embargo, últimamente, al observarle en la lejanía, hablando con otras chicas, altanero, pero increíblemente seductor, como siempre, Rose se había dado cuenta de que existía una posibilidad que no había contemplado antes. La posibilidad de que aquel plan volviera a rebotarle en la cara, la posibilidad de que fuera Scorpius el que se empachara de ella.

Scorpius suspiró hondo, y después de unos segundos, se incorporó, cortando el contacto de sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, bruscamente, dispuesto a coger sus coas y largarse de allí. Porque así era como actuaba él cada vez que las cosas empezaban a ponerse... complicadas. Simplemente, huía. Sin más. Sin ni siquiera echar un último vistazo hacia atrás. Nunca le había resultado especialmente difícil olvidarse de aquello que se iba dejando por el camino, daba igual que fueran cosas o personas. Él simplemente, había aprendido a no echar de menos nada. Sin embargo, Scorpius solo se había incorporado, pero no se había movido, ni había recogido sus cosas para largarse de aquel baño. Por alguna razón, sus piernas, desnudas bajo la toalla, no tenían ninguna intención de moverse. ¿Pero por qué? Aquella escapatoria fugaz por la salida de emergencia de los problemas no era nueva en él, era cotidiana, casi una tradición. Pero, es que, esa vez, no quería realmente huir de las cosas complicadas, porque esa vez, la cosa complicada era Rose Weasley, y ya no estaba seguro de que pudiera olvidarse de ella. Ni su cuerpo ni su corazón podrían ahora desprenderse tan fácilmente del recuerdo de aquella chica. No podrían olvidar su olor, sus ojos, ese azul oscuro que le ahogaba el alma; ni del dibujo de su desnudez, ni de su voz, ni del sonido dulce de su risa. Tampoco podría olvidarse de lo bien que se sentía tocarla, dejar que le tocase, sintiéndola, mirándola, simplemente estando junto a ella... No, no podía, y si algún día llegaba a poder, tampoco quería hacerlo. Esta vez, no iba a huir, no iba a renunciar a Rose Weasley, no iba a dejarla atrás. Esta vez, tendría que volver sobre sus pasos y simplemente, arreglar las cosas complicadas.

Con la misma resolución y determinación con la que se había incorporado, se volvió a agachar, volviendo a colocarse de nuevo con la mirada a la altura de la chica, volviéndola a tomar firmemente por las mejillas. Rose había seguido llorando callada, su rostro totalmente empapado de agua y sal amarga; pero a él no le importo mojarse los dedos al acariciarla suavemente con los pulgares. "Mira Weasley" Empezó a decir. "No voy a salir contigo" Quizás, esa había sido la peor forma de comenzar, visto que Rose había soltado otro sollozo incontrolado y estaba intentando zafarse de él, pero Scorpius no la dejó, sujetándole la cara con fuerza. Necesitaba que ella oyera todo lo que, de repente, se iba a atrever a decirle. "Yo...yo no soy de esos ¿vale? No puedo ir por ahí cogiéndote de la mano, o esperarte después de clase, o... o llevarte al maldito salón de té ese al que va todo el mundo. Simplemente, no pudo hacer esas cosas" Ella tampoco quería esas cosas. Ni el romanticismo azucarado y adolescente, ni las odiosas muestras de cariño en público, ni nada de eso. Solo quería... Ni si quiera ella misma sabía lo que quería. El chico continuó. "Pero que no hagamos nada de eso no significa que no haya afecto, que no halla ... algo más" No se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra _amor_ en voz alta. "Me gustas, Rose Weasley. Me gustas más de lo que me gusta tener que admitirte" Rose soltó una pequeña carcajada cómplice. Sabía perfectamente cuánto le dolía en el orgullo tener que confesarle aquellas cosas. Pero lo estaba haciendo igualmente. Lo estaba haciendo sin dudar, sin que su pose o su voz temblasen ni un ápice, al menos no externamente. "No voy a hartarme de ti, Weasley. No hasta que tú me lo pidas" Terminó de decir Scorpius.

Rose siguió embobada mirándole unos segundos más, unos segundos que parecieron infinitos, con la mirada pegada al gris marengo de sus ojos, un gris vibrante, embriagador, lleno de matices cambiantes, nuevos. Necesitaba ese tiempo para asimilar cada palabra que había pronunciado, para tragarla poco a poco, saboreándolas, entendiéndolas. Entendiendo a su vez las reacciones de su corazón, porque este había saltado agitado a cada sílaba, a cada sonido que había salido entre los labios del chico. Porque eso era exactamente lo que Rose necesitaba oír, nada más que eso, nada menos que aquella apabullante declaración insólita. Tras aquellos instantes, la chica finalmente se inclinó sobre él, presionando impetuosa contra su boca. Quería decirle en aquel beso intenso todo lo que se arremolinaba en su alma, quería que Scorpius comprendiera la trascendencia de ese momento. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo, porque con la misma fuerza con la que ella le besaba, el chico la besó de vuelta, los párpados apretados en una oscuridad que en realidad era clara, luminosa, porque los demás sentidos le contaban todo lo que tenía que saber. Lentamente, con menos furia, menos rabia contenida que otras veces, pero sí con más pasión, mucha más pasión, la fue empujando de la cintura hasta colocarse sobre ella, encima de la fría superficie pétrea del suelo. Rose gimió levemente por el contraste entre la sensación helada de su piel desnuda contra el mármol y el intenso calor que emanaba del interior de sus cuerpos, de ese espacio casi inexistente que había entre sus dos cuerpos pegados.

Sin recordar exactamente como, las toallas habían desaparecido y él estaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, sus genitales erectos, totalmente despiertos, chocando indecorosos contra la pelvis de la chica. Pero no entró en ella, aun no. Ahora sí había tiempo para todo lo anterior. De hecho, no solo había tiempo, sino que era necesario todo lo anterior. Le era necesario a Scorpius sellar de alguna forma todo lo que había dicho, demostrando, por una vez en su vida, toda la sinceridad con la que había hablado. Una sinceridad que le había nacido casi involuntaria, pero por ser inconsciente, era aun más verdadera. Por fin cortó aquel beso eterno, sacando la lengua de la boca húmeda y cálida de la chica; y la miró de nuevo en la profundidad de las aguas de sus ojos, viendo los posos de las lágrimas aun atascados entre sus pestañas, pero con un brillo que ya no hablaba de tristeza. Hablaba de deseo, de fuego, de desesperación. Hablaba también de aquello que no se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta pero que se había quedado flotando casi implícito en el aire, hablaba de amor. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una que no sabía que tenía allí dibujándose, Scorpius desvió la trayectoria de sus labios y la besó en la comisura de la boca, en la mandíbula, en el cuello, lamiéndola. Luego arrastró la nariz, acariciándola con ella, con sus pómulos marcados, por el pecho desnudo, por sus clavículas, aspirándola con un gruñido de placer. Sin miedo ni vergüenza alguna, sin timidez. Ya no le importaba que ella supiera cuanto necesitaba ese aroma para respirar. Siguió bajando aun más, besando sobre el esternón de la chica, entre su pechos pequeños, firmes; besándolos también a ellos, agarrando los pezones con los dientes, tiernamente al principio, casi con saña después. Succionándolos, chupándolos, endureciéndolos por completo. Rose emitió otro gemido de gozo con aquellos besos, arqueándose, mientras sus dedos se asían del pelo de su nuca en una caricia desesperada, tirando de él para que volviera a sus labios. Pero Scorpius se resistió, ignorando aquella llamada. Tenía otros planes. Con otro sendero de besos mojados, obscenos, que sorbían su piel y su esencia, siguió bajando por su tripa plana, por su ombligo, por el sendero que marcaban los huesos de su cadera, escondidos debajo de la carne, y más abajo aun. Con apenas un leve roce, tierno, dulce, increíblemente sensual, el chico dibujó el camino de la parte interior de sus muslos, agarrándose a las piernas de la chica con ansia; y al final, llegó a su meta, recorriendo de una sola pasada con su lengua el exterior de su sexo, hundiendo la nariz y el alma entre su vello púbico, de un color cobrizo más oscuro que el de su melena.

"Scor..pius..." Suspiró de nuevo Rose, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, abandonándose a aquel placer calmado que se avecinaba. Instintivamente, la chica abrió un poco más las piernas y Scorpius pudo ver su interior, cálido, húmedo; y, también instintivamente, se zambulló en él, lamiendo, chupando aquel botón hinchado que le atraía sin remedio. Nunca le había hecho eso a ninguna otra chica. Nunca se lo habían pedido, y el tampoco había sentido la necesidad de complacer a nadie de aquel modo. Pero con Rose era distinto. A Rose quería darle absolutamente todo, quería entregarle todo lo que podía llegar a tener; sabiendo que ella también se estaba entregando a él de la misma forma, haciéndola totalmente suya, marcando cada centímetro de piel y sexo con su saliva, cada sonido de su boca con su nombre. Rose sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían en un grito que ya no llegaba a oír. Añoraba de alguna forma el peso de Scorpius sobre ella, pero, a la vez, era incapaz de desear nada más que aquellos besos indecentes en su parte más íntima. Nunca había sentido nada como eso. Temblando, con los ojos bien cerrados y los instintos despiertos, buscó a tientas las manos del chico, sus brazos, su s hombros. Algo a lo que agarrarse en aquel naufragio maravilloso. Él respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella sobre su tripa, sujetándole los gestos inconscientes y apretando sus caderas contra el suelo, que no dejaban de seguir involuntarias los movimientos que hacía él con su lengua. "Sí... sí...síii..." La oía susurrar mientras los jadeos se hacían cada vez más intensos y el abrazo de sus manos unidas cada vez más sólido. De repente, la pelvis de la chica se convulsionó con un temblor que le recorría cada poro de la piel y Rose abrió la mirada hacía el techo en penumbra del baño, acompañando su orgasmo con un gemido mudo que le salía directamente desde las entrañas. Cuando la explosión llegó a su fin, difuminándose poco a poco, las piernas que aun le tiritaban se quedaron flojas sobre el suelo. Estaba exhausta, de una manera nada cansada, solo llena, satisfecha. Scorpius también se derrumbó ligeramente sobre ella, descansado sobre el tacto de su vello un poco más, pero enseguida recuperó las fuerzas y el deseo, subiendo de nuevo hacía sus labios.

Rose le miró, claramente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de aquella forma, un rubor precioso surcándole las mejillas sembradas de pecas. Scorpius la miró sonriente, ampliamente sonriente, deleitándose en la felicidad extrema de saber que podía hacerla disfrutar de esa manera. "Eres preciosa" Se oyó decir a sí mismo. No sabía porque, pero le dio igual. Ahora hablaban y hacían sus instintos, sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso. Rose rio dulcemente, todavía azorada por lo que Scorpius le había hecho, el sonrojo de su cara intensificándose por aquella declaración. "Me encanta tu pelo" Le dijo mientras deshacía el moño improvisado que Rose se había hecho para darse el baño. Ella se incorporó levemente para ayudarlo, riéndose al notar como Scorpius hundía sus dedos en él. "Siempre tan condenadamente desordenado" Continuó. "Y me encantan tus pecas" Añadió, desviando las atenciones a superficie desnuda de su pecho, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el dibujo de aquellas marcas en la piel. "Es imposible que alguien pueda tener tantas malditas pecas" Gruñó, intentando besarla en cada una de ellas. Rose volvió a reír, la barbilla del chico le hacía cosquillas al surcar su cuerpo. "Y tus pechos..." Suspiró. "Tan perfectos, tan... Maldita sea, es que eres condenadamente perfecta" Sentenció, dando un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus pezones, aun erectos, por el frío o por el deseo. Rose dio un pequeño respingo por el dolor de sus dientes, pero siguió riéndose, natural, honesta, con la vergüenza ya olvidada en un rincón oculto de su cabeza.

Con ímpetu, la chica le hizo rodar sobre su espalda y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como su sexo palpitaba levemente contra el miembro duro del chico, ansiándole dentro de sí. Despacio, erguida sobre él, Rose fue acariciando con sus pequeñas manos el paisaje hermoso de su torso desnudo, cada valle, cada depresión de sus músculos, cada cauce. Scorpius la observó mirarle. La chica se mordía el labio, exhalando pesadamente, el deseo profundamente marcado en aquella respiración. Aunque no lo dijera en palabras, el chico sabía cuánto se sentía atraída por las formas de su cuerpo. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, pegajoso por aquella mirada lasciva sobre su vientre desnudo, Scorpius se incorporó, agarrándola fuertemente por las nalgas, para zambullirse en sus labios de nuevo. Pero Rose no le dejó, sino que se echó ligeramente hacía atrás juguetona. Aun no había acabado de saborearle con las manos. "Shhhh... Despacio..." Le susurró la chica al oído, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja después. Mordiendo su cuello, sus hombros firmes.

"Rose..." Gruñó Scorpius, apretando de nuevo sus nalgas. De verdad, aquella chica sabía cómo volverle totalmente loco. Rose no aceleró el ritmo, siguió devorándole poco a poco, tocándole la espalda, el cuello, surcando su cuero cabelludo con dulzura, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse ligeramente, frotándose deliberadamente contra el bulto de su entrepierna. "Rose... Por favor..." Suplicó Scorpius, casi arañándole los muslos. Ya no sabía cómo contenerse, intentando que su cerebro no se perdiera en la sensación húmeda de la intimidad de la chica contra su erección. Rose le torturó unos instantes más, frotándose cada vez más furiosa, más rítmica; hasta que, cuando tampoco ella podía contenerse, acabó cogiendo el miembro del chico con la mano y metiéndoselo dentro, dejándose caer sobre él. Scorpius gimió ronco, cogiéndola de las caderas y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro que avanzaba dentro de ella, toda la profundidad que alcanzaba. La chica siguió moviéndose y moviéndose sobre él. Ya no podía concentrarse en nada más. El placer se volvía cada vez más intenso, más hondo, más emocional y ella solo podía sujetarse a sus hombros, abrazándose a él, pegando sus torsos sudorosos el uno contra el otro.

Con los instintos descontrolados, Scorpius volvió a hacerlos girar y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, abriéndole más las piernas y impulsándose con los dedos de los pies sobre la piedra fría del suelo para entrar más adentro. "Más..." Pidió la chica en un murmullo casi inaudible antes de que él la callara con un beso, intenso, largo; sus lenguas flotando la una sobre la otra, jadeantes. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba dentro, aceleró las embestidas, sus manos aferrándose a sus pechos, a sus caderas, a cada trozo de piel y hueso que podía alcanzar, desenfrenado. "¡Scorpius...!" Gimió Rose medio gritando, anticipándose a la nueva ola de placer que amenazaba con tragarla otra vez, intentando contenerla con los dedos de los pies crispados. Con un gruñido, salvaje, penetrante, Scorpius se dejó abrazar por el nuevo orgasmo de la chica y la siguió inmediatamente, vertiéndose en ella, cálido, sudoroso, exhausto. Cuando acabó, se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho mullido, pero sin soltar sus caderas. Tenía miedo que la chica rompiera de nuevo aquella intimidad. Pero Rose no se movió, no quebrantó la paz de aquel momento, de aquel punto de debilidad en el espacio en el que sus almas se abrazaban vulnerables, sintiéndose de verdad la una a la otra. No, solo se quedó ahí tumbada, dejándose envolver, mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente.

Si hubieran podido, se habría quedado con el tiempo congelado en ese instante, entre un segundo y el siguiente. Pero aquello era imposible. La noche terminaba de caer implacable, oscura, sobre ellos y debían volver, volver en sí mismos, a sus dormitorios, a sus realidades. Con la única certeza de que ambos estarían esperando a que llegara otro punto de inflexión en sus vidas, otro momento en el que volvieran a encontrarse, a colisionar de aquella forma, en el que volvieran a amarse a base de caricias húmedas y besos desesperados. Y es que, pasara lo que pasara, jugaran como jugaran a aquel teatro de desprecio fingido y sarcasmos hirientes, Scorpius y Rose sabían perfectamente que acabarían por volver a encontrarse el uno al otro. Porque ya no había dudas. Ni dudas, ni mentiras, ni miedos. Ya no había nada más que ellos. Ellos y todas aquellas palabras calladas, que no habían pronunciado en voz alta, pero que les rodeaban igualmente, flotando, que les envolvían sin remedio, más brillantes, más luminosas en cada nueva mirada, en cada roce, en cada suspiro que tenía dueño, nombre y apellido.

...

 _Espero que os haya gustado, no os olvidéis de ese review,_

 _vuestros comentarios y opiniones me animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y un saludo muy fuerte._


End file.
